Waiting
by pinkturtle55
Summary: Hotch had waited for this moment with Emily since the first time he saw her. He takes her to a secret place, and gives her something unexpected.


**AN: Here's a little something that ijustwantyoutoknow and I wrote in an attempt to get over our writer's block... We hope it gets a laugh :) **

Hotch led Emily into the backyard, holding the white fence open for her

"Oh what a gentleman!" She swooned. Hotch smiled seductively.

"Would you like to see my treehouse?" His white teeth gleamed in the sunlight. When he saw the way her eyes reflected the light he could only think of the beatle he had just killed for Jack the other night.

He grabbed her hand and walked her through the green luscious grass, tickling her arms the way the blades of grass were tickling his bare ankles. When they got to the base of the tree house he motioned for Emily to climb up the latter.

As she started up, he couldn't help but admire her toes.

"You have nice toes." He noted kindly as he followed her up the rope ladder. She began to push the wooden door to the treehouse open.

"STOP" Hotch said, his voice jumping a couple octaves, "YOU NEED THE SUPER TOP SECRET PASSWORD."

The grown man scrambled up the ladder so he was next to Emily. He whispered the password to the door and caressed it softly, "The all seeing door has granted access."

Emily growled and cackled, rolling her eyes as Hotch scrambled in and hurried to shut all the blinds.

"Shhh," He warned, "We can't let them know we're up here."

He ducked to the floor and pulled her down with him, both of them landing hard on the old wood floors.

"I want you to close your eyes," Hotch whispered into Emily's ear.

She obliged and he crawled to the other side of the small square room and pulled a small brown box from the corner.

"Now have I got a surprise for you," He said as he pulled the object out of the box. He could hear Emily giggle as he crawled back. He brought his hand gently to her foot and caressed her ankles.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, his voice low and husky.

She mumbled something unintelligible as he moved his hand up her calf and eventually rolled her over. Emily kept her eyes closed in anticipation.

Hotch took the small object out of his hand and smiled giddily. He moved back down to the bottom half of her body and got ready. He had been waiting months to do this, no, he had been waiting since the first time he saw her.

He had even planned it, making sure the right supplies were in the tree house so at a moments notice, so he would be prepared. That was his job. He knew he had picked out the right kind, he's asked around the office to be sure.

He unscrewed the top, brought it down, and painted her first toe a deep red color. He couldn't handle how beautiful they were, ever since she wore those open toed shoes.

Emily opened her eyes and stared at him, "Hotch, what the hell are you doing?"

"Painting your nails, what else?"

"Well, I just assumed you would lick them first." Emily sighed, she wished Hotch wanted to lick her feet. He must not like her that way.

Hotch blushed and he returned to his job. He wanted to continue painting her nails so badly it was almost painful. But he knew what he had to do to make her happy.

"Stay there, my sweet lollipop." He said in a husky voice. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed more of his supplies. This would make up for his mistake.

When he returned to Emily he caressed her ankles and she looked at him with large eyes.

He and Emily kept strong eye contact as he opened the tin of supplies. This would win her over for sure.

As he glued the first macaroni noodle to her foot she shivered with passion and bit her lip. She watched as Aaron continued with her nails, it wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was still pretty good.

When he finished with her nails he looked at his masterpiece and a small groan escaped his lips.

"What is it Aaron?" Emily asked innocently, "Are you jealous?"  
Before he could say anything she got up, being careful of her toes, and waddled on her knees over to him. She picked up the box of noodles from him and took one out.

Her knee hit something and she fell, causing them both to bang against the wall. Hotch was still breathing heavily when Emily composed herself and met him where he was lying on the floor.

She ignored the small beads of sweat rolling down his face and picked up the noodle she had dropped during their mishap.

"Here's a reward for little Aaron," she tickled the noodle on his chest before pulling it up to his face. She placed it in his mouth and his eyes rolled back.

"All I can say," he whispered, "is that this is better than those powerpuff girl ice cream pops from the ice cream man."

Emily blushed and shook her head, "You're too kind."

Aaron scrambled up and shook his dark woman's shoulders lightly, "No! You are better than those little gumball eyes!"

Emily held intense eye contact with Aaron. Her hands moved to hold his face and soon her fingers held his ears. She slowly wiggled them back and forth. She knew that he was going crazy. She lifted her leg and began to stroke his face with her foot. She could hear his heavy breathing.

"Every moment I spend with you is like eating noodle salad." Emily stated in a low voice. She slowly ceased her ear-wiggling and face stroking.

Hotch pouted and gazed longingly at her feet. Emily leaned in to whisper in his ear exactly what she wanted him to do.

His eyes opened in surprise, she had never been so open like this, so... commanding. She handed him the clothing with strict instructions of what to.

He was nearly panting as he held the thin fabric in his hands. He placed it in his mouth and bit it in between his front teeth and got onto his hands and knees.

"Now put it on," Emily snapped her fingers expectantly.

Hotch nodded, looking like a dog as he neared her perfect body. He brought the sock to her foot and pulled up up her foot to her ankle, and then up to her knee. They were toe socks, so he went back to the bottom, fitting each toe with his teeth, nipping the tips of her toes, until each toe was nicely encased in the rainbow fabric.  
He looked at his handiwork and smiled. "My turn," His voice was gruff, "I want you to stay here with me. Forever, us in this treehouse! Forget Sergio, I will change your socks for you every..."

"Hotch?"

"What is it sugarpie?" He asked in concern, wrapping his arms around Emily's legs and nuzzling his face into her knees.

"We have a case."

Hotch felt his eyes opening, office coming into view, "But the treehouse..." He mumbled as he lifted his face off the desk and reality hit him. He blushed vigorously.

"Sugarpie? Tree house?" Emily tried not to laugh, voice hiding a chuckle. Hotch put his head in his hands, eyes on the floor.

He unintentionally caught a glance of his agent's open toed shoes. His stomach flipped and he let out a squeak.

This was not happening to him! He did not have a creepy toe fetish...he just respected a well manicured foot! He busied himself with some stray papers on his desk and caught a glance of Emily's confused yet enlightened facial expression.

"Briefing is in fifteen minutes. I'll let you...collect your wits." Emily laughed and left his office. Hotch couldn't help but admire her ankles as she left.  
**  
**


End file.
